


[SBSS] 和谈前先联姻以示诚意

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 连日大雨，食死徒阵营没人愿意雨天出门，随着小矮星彼得的死，伏地魔无人可用，不得不选择和谈。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840930
Kudos: 7





	[SBSS] 和谈前先联姻以示诚意

小矮星彼得死了，死在巨人领地。  
消息传来的时候伏地魔正拿着牙刷给纳吉尼刷信子。  
他看完信，顺手捏死送信的猫头鹰，拉起衣袖：来，开个会。

伏地魔坐在主位一言不发，食死徒们面面相觑。主人喜怒无常，不知道发生了什么，谁也不敢先开口。  
“今天——”伏地魔拖长音调，他忠实的仆人们齐齐挺直腰杆。  
“放松，”伏地魔挥挥手，“说正事前先让我看看你们的队列，都出去，重新进来一次。”  
食死徒们乖乖退出会议室。  
斯内普扣紧面具，暗骂一声傻逼。  
黑魔标记从会议厅上空浮起，身穿黑袍的食死徒们涌进屋子，举起双手，齐声大喊：  
“乌——拉——”  
伏地魔挠挠纳吉尼的下巴，满意点头。

消息说完，室内又陷入死一般的寂静。  
“唉，我开始操心我们的团队建设——”伏地魔忧心忡忡。  
“呜呜呜呜呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”底下哭声震天，“彼——得——死——的——好——惨——哇！”  
伏地魔听了一会儿，抬手掏掏耳朵，食死徒们瞬间收音。  
“我们这次损失惨重，”伏地魔摊手，“他死了，现在无人可用。”  
“主人，恕我直言，你平时少杀几个自己人也不至于无人可用。”斯内普语调平平。  
“是的，主人，鉴于下雨天只有彼得愿意出门。”卢修斯立马跟进，“何况彼得实在很——”  
“矮。”斯内普皱眉，“看，他淹死在鼻涕泡里。”  
伏地魔闭了嘴不说话，红眼睛盯着斯内普。  
贝拉特里克斯一把把自己的头发撸到后面，挽起袖子就要上前，却听到主位扑哧一声，伏地魔笑了：  
“我就喜欢西弗勒斯这种爱说实话的。”  
卢修斯踏前一步，似是不经意般把斯内普挤到一边儿，用自己霸占伏地魔的视野，内心戏呼之欲出：‘主人，夸我！’  
害，媚眼抛给瞎子看。  
“你不怕我？”伏地魔伸长脖子绕过卢修斯，继续盯着斯内普。  
唉。斯内普在心里叹气，表演的时候又到了，这个月第一百零三次，记下来，回去让邓布利多给涨工资。  
“怕啊。”他说，适时缩紧肩膀抖了一下。  
卢修斯左右看看，一把抓住斯内普的手腕，整个人宛如摸电门般抖动起来。  
斯内普一惊，被他带着抖，不等反应过来，就见满屋食死徒全部都串联起来摸电门：  
“怕——啊——！”  
“哎。”伏地魔满意喟叹，一手撑着下巴，一手捞过纳吉尼啵了一口。

“你是来和谈的。”邓布利多站在霍格沃兹门口，双手交叉塞在袖子里，隔着雨幕看伏地魔大步走来，一脸高深莫测。  
“……”伏地魔直直走过来，一撅屁股试图把邓布利多怼开，“你过去点儿——”  
“哎。”邓布利多揣着手怜悯地看着他，伏地魔直起身，忽略屁股上针刺般的疼痛，假装什么也没发生。  
“你把屏障去掉！”他咬牙切齿。  
“为什么？这是我的地方。”邓布利多眨眨眼，疑惑不解。  
“让客人淋雨就是凤凰社的待客之道？”伏地魔质问。  
可你也不是客呀。邓布利多好心没说出来，取消了一点点屏障，允许伏地魔站在拱门下面。  
“哎……”邓布利多盯着伏地魔的脸，发出悲天悯人的声音，“老伏啊——”  
“不要阴阳怪气！”老伏生气。  
“啧啧。”白胡子老教授咂巴咂巴嘴，又不说话了。  
“你什么意思？”  
“什么什么意思？”  
“什么什么什么意思？”  
“什么什么什么什么意思？”  
禁！止！套！娃！  
“你是不是没人可用了？”邓布利多斜瞥着伏地魔。  
“？”我还没开口，他怎么知道，莫不是有内鬼？食死徒们的脸开始在伏地魔脑内走马灯。  
“他们居然要你下雨天出门。”邓布利多意有所指地盯着伏地魔扁平脸上的狭长鼻子。  
“啊嚏！”

“联姻是和谈的必要前提，这是邓布利多的要求。”伏地魔坐在主位上，搂过纳吉尼给它顺鳞片。  
一颗粉色包装的兔子奶糖摆在乌漆麻黑的会议桌上，格格不入。  
“噫！”食死徒们盯着桌子上的糖齐齐后退，仿佛它随时会跳起来咬人。  
“嘶嘶。”纳吉尼吐着信子。  
“我帮你们争取到不少福利。”伏地魔清清嗓子，“我是个好老板。”  
“……”被迫坐近桌子的食死徒眼巴巴盯着伏地魔。  
“你说，你们如果愿意下雨天出门不就没这么多事儿了吗？”伏地魔屈起手指敲桌子。  
“！！！”所有人一致疯狂摇头，就像一锅被煮开的活地狱汤剂。  
“哎，所以我争取到让他们的人过来。”老伏盯着自己忠实的仆人们，等着听赞美的声音。  
食死徒们就像被石化一样不为所动。  
“我争取了个级别高的。”因为邓布利多要求一定要我们这边级别高的，所以……害，这不重要。伏地魔理所当然地把这一条当作福利。  
“级别高的……”食死徒一号苍白了脸。  
“麦、麦、麦格教授——”食死徒二号颤动着嘴唇。  
“我念书的时候，变形课从来没及格过。”食死徒三号发出呻吟。  
“我考试作弊被她当场抓获。”食死徒四号坐倒在地上。  
“我怕老师！”食死徒五号号啕大哭。  
“所以我们这边也要个级别高的。”伏地魔不理会下面的哭号，自顾自说。  
刷啦！  
黑浪整齐移动，所有人都躲到卢修斯身后。  
“我不，我不要！”卢修斯涨红了脸，拿着蛇杖敲桌子，“我有老婆了，我只爱纳西莎，她梳头得劲儿，你看对面全是头发蓬松，我只喜欢贴贴，这才符合我的美学！”  
“对面也有很多贴贴啊。”不知谁小声指出，引来一片附和。  
贝拉特里克斯早在卢修斯说“对面都是头发蓬松”时就带上了帽子，在心里默默问候卢修斯的爷爷。  
“不是那个贴贴，是这个贴贴，贴贴你懂吗！”卢修斯指着自己的头发。  
“卢修斯，你失态了。”伏地魔慢慢悠悠说。  
“呃，我是说，贴贴比较符合我的美学，但万物万事都不如主人完美，主人的秃头才是我们追求的方向——”  
“贝拉，去把卢修斯剃秃。”

“为什么非要提这种要求，邓布利多，你老糊涂了。”小天狼星抽开邓布利多的椅子。  
“别闹，把椅子还给我。”邓布利多把椅子从他手中拽过来。  
“凭什么要跟他们联姻？”邓布利多刚坐下，詹姆就开始敲桌子。  
“哒——哒哒——”邓布利多合着他敲桌子的调子开始带节奏。  
“哒——哒哒——哒哒哒——哒哒哒哒——一二三四，再来一次——哒——哒哒——”  
敲了一阵儿之后，场面得到控制。  
“为什么不是他们过来？”詹姆憋屈。  
“你也知道彼得刚淹死在巨人的鼻涕泡里——”  
“谁要理他！”  
“他们不愿意雨天出门。”邓布利多摊手。  
“我也不愿意雨天出门，”小天狼星举手，“为什么选我？”  
“你不用走动，你是坐车和轿子的。”  
“还要带上盖头，呃，这样对方能有个心理准备。”  
“谁让你抽到了那颗糖呢？”  
“冥冥之中自有天定啊。”邓布利多语重心长。

为什么选他？斯内普可没有这方面的烦恼，知道邓布利多的要求后，他就明白，联姻对象肯定是他，虽然不知道对方是谁，呃，不重要，比起这个，更重要的是怎么不引起怀疑的让伏地魔选中自己。  
卢修斯把场面闹的一团糟……他到底要怎么做才能不引人注目地把伏地魔的视线牵引过来呢？  
不等斯内普想到什么好办法，主位上的伏地魔已经拍板：  
“西弗勒斯，就你了。”  
斯内普一脸懵逼地接住伏地魔丢来的糖，食死徒同僚们踩着满地金发对他行注目礼。  
这就是命运吧，大概。

不管怎么说，多个同伴比孤军奋战要强。  
斯内普挑开小天狼星的盖头时，心里什么也没想。  
他信任邓布利多，不认为对方会送个人过来专程折腾他，看在梅林的份儿上，食死徒阵营还不够鸡飞狗跳吗？  
但是——  
“怎么是你！”盖头掀到一半儿，小天狼星先行甩开了它。  
怎么会这样？邓布利多明明说是个自己人——！  
看在梅林的份儿上，他还能怎么办。斯内普冷着脸，从袖子里掏出那颗粉红糖果丢到小天狼星脸上。  
小天狼星一把接住，并且把自己的塞到斯内普手里。  
“邓布利多说要吃了它。”他小声嘟囔，又清清嗓子，“他还说要对暗号。”  
“……当星星不眨眼。”  
“你将为他闪耀。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *“当星星不眨呀，你将为他闪耀”出自莎翁十四行诗。


End file.
